A known food processor is provided with only one regular-size inlet port, into which the food, such as a potato, a tomato, an onion or the like having a regular size is inserted. When the food to be inserted into the inlet port of such a food processor so as to be cut therein has so large a diameter that the food cannot be inserted as it is into the inlet port, the food is cut to a regular size before being inserted thereinto.
The present invention is directed to a food processor having many practical advantages, which is provided in addition to a regular-size inlet port with another inlet port, into which the food to be cut having a larger size (diameter) can be inserted as it is, to thereby save the trouble of cutting such food to a regular size, the larger inlet port being so safely constructed just as the regular-size inlet port for the food having a regular size that the larger inlet port does not permit the hand and the fingers to be inserted thereinto from the outside.